lovers don't always win
by dragon lights
Summary: Vignettes of the unconditional love shared between star-crossed lovers, Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta through the decades. mostly AU. (based on song The Fighter by The Fray.)


.

**a/n:** This fic is inspired by The Fray's song, _The Fighter_, which is so Annie/Finnick. I've come up with this idea back in 2012, but I just never had the motivation or time to finish it until now. The historical settings are rounded up to certain decades, not to any actual year. It's a bit sappy, I know, but I was in a rush to finish, lol. I hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>disclaimer:<strong> i do not own the hunger games franchise or the song, whatsoever.

.

* * *

><p><strong>GREAT DEPRESSION, 1930<strong>

_the fighter wrapped his gloves, _

* * *

><p>He hears the crowd chanting his name in the stands, and he feels a sense of pride and anticipation wash over him while his Annie Cresta remains gloomy.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Annie asks. She knows he'll suffer greatly during this match.

"I have to," the boxer simply answers. It was the answer she was expecting, so she doesn't know why she was hoping for something different.

"You know, I can just sell my paintings, and we'll have more than enough to survive," she offers, but the boxer only shakes his head. She sighs and helps him wrap his gloves, kissing his fists while she does so. He kisses both her hands and leads her to the boxing ring.

He steps inside the ring while she remains outside, watching from the sidelines. She leans up on her toes and kisses him hard on the lips. He returns it with a fierce fervor.

When they pull apart, she feels like she's already lost him. She leans in towards his ear and whispers, conspiratorially, "Beat him for me, Finnick Odair, and I'll even let you put a ring on my finger." His head shifts a little to look at her, but she keeps his head in place as she continues, "Make me proud and bring home the gold and glory. I'll be cheering."

She kisses him hard on his temple (where his bruise was still healing), leaving a large red mark on his skin. She lets him go to find him staring at her with an intense blue gaze and a large stupidly, wicked, goofy grin stretching across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>MEDIEVAL EUROPE, 1330<strong>

_he swings with all his might_

* * *

><p>He doesn't care about the ludicrous battle. He doesn't care that two houses are trying to usurp the throne. He just cares about how this is all a threat to his precious queen.<p>

He remembers her looking down from her tower, her beautiful green eyes steely with resolve. She thinks securing the ports and blocking off ships from entering the kingdom would stop everything. And she's right, it would, but she also knows striking first and vanquishing the threats would be more effective to ensure a peaceful reign. Yet she refuses to do this because it would put her people at risk — where people would _die_ for _her_, and that's unacceptable.

That's why he volunteered to lead the siege, and she protested and then demanded to come too, but he and all the other knights refused her requests.

She hated them and condemned them and angrily threatened, "Sir Finnick, when you return, I will personally see to it you will be killed by my own hands for defying me!"

And he thinks that's a heavenly way to die, by her side, in her arms, and the thought is just too inviting that he kisses her lovely lips before his departure.

He won't forget the flush that tinged her cheeks. He won't forget the bright brilliant green of her eyes, an incredible shade that's a mix of the forest and the sea. He won't forget the softness of her long dark auburn hair, nor will he ever forget her wit or kindness or her laughter that sounds like bells in his dreams.

He's loyal and in love, and this feat, this fight, it's all for her.

He pulls his helmet down and swings his sword up high, striking the enemy with all his might.

* * *

><p><strong>WAR WORLD II, 1940<strong>

_the lover unwrapped his gloves, kissed his trembling lips _

* * *

><p>The horrors of the war has ended. The Allies have won and beat the Nazis, and the soldier could not be anymore proud or relieved. However, he still feels a sense of emptiness and longing, as he waits and grows tired.<p>

He clutches her letters and postcards tightly in his hands, waiting for her to come. He looks around hopelessly, —hoping she did not forget him, hoping she did not move on, hoping she did not realize she is worth so much more—, and he grows dizzier and dizzier at all the commotion.

Then there's a shift in the crowd, and a soft melodic voice cuts through the air, "Finnick! Finnick!"

"Annie?!" He calls back, disbelief coloring his features when he searches frantically for her.

Annie Cresta shoves through the crowd and runs up to meet her beloved. She laughs as he drops everything and meets her halfway, carrying her in his arms when she latches on to him, and he spins her around.

Nothing exists except the two of them, and she kisses him hard and cries, knocking off his hat and his coat when he sets her down to take her in.

* * *

><p><em>what breaks you down  is all in how you carry _

* * *

><p>Annie Cresta first met Finnick Odair when he was stationed in Normandy. She was assigned to be his nurse, and he was the most insufferable person she ever met. He flirted and joked with her way too much, and she threatened that he would be reassigned to another nurse to tend to his wounds.<p>

The soldier shut up right then, which served better to her needs.

Especially because he was stuck in the hospital for a whole month instead of it being originally one week. This only occurred since he got sick from an infection that spread from the wound in his femur. She drugged him to ease the pain as she washed him and cleaned him and dressed up his wounds.

Right when she was about to turn off the lights, one evening, the soldier dazedly admitted he loves her and that he hopes she waits for him after the war. The nurse ignored him, thinking the soldier was dreaming of some other mistress, and so she left him to sleep.

The next day he immediately apologized, and when she asked who he was professing his love to, he laughed and turned away from her, muttering something about someone creeping up on him.

The nurse later realized this someone was her when the soldier would pretend to be asleep. She would find scraps of papers or napkins addressed to one Annie Cresta with poems and sonnets expressing his love and his vulnerability.

On his last week at the hospital, she leaves a note on the bed stand, promising to write to him when he goes back to the war front. The nurse leaves to help another patient, and when she returns, she notices a large pair of sea blue eyes glimmering at her presence and the soldier beams brightly at her.

They both can't help but think how they'll miss this—the two of them together.

* * *

><p><strong>ANCIENT GREECE, 0900 BC<strong>

_but he can't promise much, he goes for one last touch, one last touch _

* * *

><p>"And that is how you slay a monster," she explains, showing him the ropes. "Make sure you hold on to this thread and remember I am right behind you, trying to get out of this place."<p>

"And then you will finally come back to me," Finnick adds eagerly, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

Annie holds out her sword in front of him, and he pulls back from a cut forming on his lips. He winces at the pain and regards his love with raised eyebrows. A smirk plays at her lips, "We can't touch until we're out of the Underworld, love. I'm so sorry. Also, always stay on guard because monsters here are unpredictable."

He smiles, regardless of the pain and flippantly remarks, "No monster is as tough as you, love. Anymore tips?"

She stares at him, long and hard, and he feels like he's falling in love all over again. "Remember not to turn around to look at me when we're traveling out of this place. No matter how tempting it may seem." She warns, and he pouts at that.

"But you're so lovely, my dearest Annie. Who can ever resist you? Who, so foul and so cruel, could have ever come up with these torturous conditions, anyhow?"

She merely shakes her head at her silly lover, who's trying to rescue her from this damned place. "Do not fail me," she commands. "You'll be meeting me on the other side. It is not only I who will be waiting for us to unite, but everyone else will be waiting to see the how the hero performs."

He nods, "I promise I will do you proud, and I promise I will take you far, far away from this wretched prison." Finnick reassures her as he reaches out to caress her cheek, in the faintest way he can, feeling her warmth but carefully not touching her skin. Neither of them realize that this might be the last time they would be this close to one another.

* * *

><p><strong>ITALIAN RENAISSANCE,<strong> ** 1670**

_she calls out his name, calls his name _

* * *

><p>Annie wishes she could leave the festival. She doesn't want to sit and dance and lose her inhibitions. She's ready to return to her chambers and sleep. She hates dancing with strange men and she swears if another person asks her to dance again she'll castrate them herself. "Miss," someone taps on her shoulder, and she wishes she could hang herself at this very moment or have someone come and save her. "Care to dance?"<p>

She bites her lip and resigns. "It would be my pleasure," she answers dryly as none of those options were available.

He takes her small hand and leads her towards the bonfire, shaking his head as he does so. "I've never seen someone so upset to dance with me before, and if I can be quite honest Miss Cresta, you're the last person I would expect to be so displeased to see me." He leans in towards her ear, as they sway around and whispers, "I really did miss you, Annie. Can it be said you feel the same for me?"

Her green eyes flicker up to the man wearing the black feathered mask, and she stills their movements and reaches up to pull the mask off his face. "Ah, ah, ah," he interjects, and she's positively confident she knows who's underneath the mask. "You can't see my lovely face until I see yours."

She rolls her eyes and lowers her mask. "You know I'm not too fond of your games, Mr. Odair. Maybe we should break off the engagement."

His eyes raise in surprise, and she notices it is almost frantic looking. "Relax, Finn. It's a jest," she reassures him, but she begins to realize that he does not hear her. She turns around to follow his gaze, but he only holds her tighter and closer to him. "We must run, dearest Annie. I've been framed."

She's about to ask why when a bunch of knights surround them. "Pardon us, miss." The knights grab her partner and announce, "Finnick Odair, you have been sentenced with high treason for trying to poison Pope Cornelius."

Annie shakes her head in disbelief. "Finnick!" she screams as the knights seize him and takes him back to court. "Finnick Odair!" she yells out again, dropping her mask to the ground. She hears him yell out her name and she looks around for a horse, jumping on the first horse she can find to save her love.

* * *

><p><em>loneliness has always been with me, with me<em>

* * *

><p>The explorer is out at sea trying to return home to share what he has learned. He has learned so many things, secrets from the east and seen new lands from the west. More importantly, though, he's out at sea trying to return home to Annie.<p>

He misses her so much, he wished she could've come along with him but her parents refused. They wanted him to go and return with gold and glory before they'll let the explorer marry their precious daughter. He had to be worthy of her, and with all the secrets and knowledge he have gained, he's certain he'll get their blessing to marry her.

He stares up at the stars, hoping the North Star will lead him back to her.

He remembers how she always pointed up at the stars and connected the constellations together, showing him the different heroes. "You see those stars up there?" She asks, and he nods. "Those are the Gemini twins, Castor and Pollux."

She shows him her sketchbook she has of the constellations.

"How about those?" he asks, pointing to another group of stars. She beams brightly. "That's Andromeda! She was said to be the most beautiful, and because of her family's pride, she was chained to a rock to be a sacrifice for Poseidon, but Perseus intervened and rescued her from her fate. Like you will with me someday," she smirks.

He laughs, "Are you saying staying here, home with your family, is the worser fate?"

She shrugs, "I long for adventure."

The explorer can see the dock close by, and he can't wait to return home and start new adventures with Annie Cresta.

* * *

><p><strong>BERLIN WALL, 1970<strong>

_maybe we don't have to be all alone_

* * *

><p>Finnick can't believe it. Everyday he heads to East Berlin to go to work, and he goes home to his small house in West Berlin to spend and live with his new wife. He loves her so much, he can barely get through his boring day at work without her, which is why when he returns home from work this evening, his heart shatters into shards at the sight of the wall blocking West Berlin from East Berlin. He's panicking, as the soldiers push him away from the wall, and deny him access to cross.<p>

He has noticed the construction for over two months now, but it wasn't such a big deal to him as it is now when they tell him he can't go home. He glances around and sees other men, women, and children in the exact same position as him. He doesn't know what to do. He ends up going back to his workplace and finds a pen and paper to write a letter addressed to Annie Odair.

After not hearing or seeing her husband, Finnick Odair, for nearly a week, she's elated to get a couple of letters from him in the mail. She reads them all immediately, learning that he's stuck in East Berlin, where he wryly states that the bright side to this situation is that he won't ever have to miss another day of work. However, she can clearly see how much he misses her, as he compares her to an angel and to the sun and stars, where there is none over there in East Berlin.

She smiles at his charming words and learns that he is currently staying with a kind old lady named Mags. She writes a letter of her own and sends it to Mags' address.

Three days later, Annie receives another letter in the mail. She opens it up immediately and the last couple of lines catches her eye in particular.

'_I miss you so much, Annie! Mags suggested we should meet at the wall, so I can at least see and hear your voice again. So, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to climb the stupid wall and look for you in West Berlin. Would you join me and meet me up there this Friday?_'

He's standing on the wall, holding on to the bars and peering over the city. "Annie!" He calls out into the air, "Annie Cresta!"

"It's Annie _Odair_." A familiar voice corrects, and he can't help but grin widely like an idiot, shifting his head a little to see his wife on the other side. He caresses her face in his hands, and he mutters how much he missed her.

She says the same, and her eyes light up in joy and then sorrow. He raises a brow at her, and she can't contain it anymore. "I'm with child, Finnck Odair! I'm carrying your baby!" Annie exclaims, and Finnick laughs, a joyous one. "Oh my God!"

* * *

><p><strong>PANEM, 0000 HG<strong>

_somehow they both know, he's not coming home, coming home _

* * *

><p>After meeting Annie Cresta for her victory tour, he's amazed. The Capitol labels her off as mad and insane, but he can see she isn't, at least not really. He's fascinated by this shell of a girl, a victor who was said to be lucky because she was the only one who could swim while everyone else drowned. The way she dealt with her trauma was different from everyone else, and he's amazed. She doesn't hide it or play it off like the others do, she dons it as her armor, and she faces it every day of her life, while he buries his games deep down inside.<p>

She takes his breath away with her dark flowing long hair and hazy green eyes and her pastel colored sundresses, while she's grateful for his presence, for actually helping her cope with her district partner's death and for dealing with her tantrums and mood swings.

One day by the pier, they're sitting with their legs swinging above the ocean water, and she stares ahead, eyes bright, musing loudly and clearly, "I think I love you, Finnick. Like I think—no I believe I'm in love with you."

He shifts his gaze over to her, noticing her profile being highlighted by the sun. Her head turns to face him, and he's met with a piercing green, which startles him. She regards him with serenity gracing her features, and he thinks he could see himself losing himself to someone like her. For the first time in his life, he declares his feelings and admits them out loud, "I love you, Annie Cresta. My heart, it belongs to you."

Annie looks at him in surprise, as he feels oddly insecure. She laughs and draws his face closer to hers, and he's surprised by the lovely feel of her lips against his skin.

It's the same feeling he relives when Annie Cresta officially becomes Annie Odair. He's everything to her, and she's everything to him. They hold hands everywhere they go, and she can't believe he's still there waiting for her when she covers her ears and closes her eyes, only to open them and see people stare at her. She doesn't care, and she doesn't mind because she only cares if Finnick is annoyed. He's not, she knows, he never is, and she loves him for it but there's always that seed of doubt.

The week the rebellion revs up, she notices Finnick Odair holding her hand more tightly, kissing every part of her body much more—especially her head, her hair, her forehead, her hands, her wrists, her cheeks, her temples, and her lips in public (while she tries her best to keep him from trailing his jaw down her neck and arms). She's heard from Johanna and Katniss that they're heading to the Capitol soon, and she feels a bit uneasy about it.

"It's time for me to go, Annie," he murmurs in her hair, hugging her tightly. "I'll miss you."

She nods, pulling back to take in his wondrous sea blue eyes. "I know. Finnick, promise me you'll come back."

"Of course, my sweet Annie. I'll survive—we always do. The hunger games, the quarter quell, the revolution, and now this rebellion? It'll be a cinch. I will make my way back to you, Annie. Or I will die trying," he assures his wife, cupping her face in his hands.

She helps him strap his gear, and she walks him out to the helicopter. They both lean in and kiss passionately, as if it would be the last kiss they would ever share. Deep down, despite how much she doesn't want to believe it, Annie knows it's going to be different this time around. She dreads it with every fiber of her being, but she knows how the war is going to end and Finnick can sense it too.

Years into the future of Panem showcase the extinction of the Hunger Games. There's a young lady, perched by the window, trying to get her boy to sleep by telling her son the adventures of two lovers, one bronze haired warrior and a bedraggled brunette, fighting their way through the course of time to reach one another again and again.

* * *

><p><em>fin.<em>


End file.
